Sete
by Pads-foot
Summary: "Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei." / Destiel (Dean/Castiel)
1. Notas

**Autora:** Marcella Barbosa

**Ship:** Destiel (Dean/Castiel)

******Pov:** 1ª Pessoa – Oscilando entre Dean e Castiel

******Fandom:** Supernatural

**Censura:** +16/T

******Gênero:** Slash/Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Lime**  
****Beta - reader:** KILL JOYS

******Disclaimer:** Somente a estória é minha

******Teaser:** "Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei. "

**Nota Da Autora:** Cada capítulo é baseado em um dos 7 Pecados Capitais e das 7 Virtudes, sendo a ordem Pecado/Virtude, sempre... O POV oscila entre o Dean e o Castiel, mas será avisado em cada capítulo. Espero que gostem :3

**Ps.:** Lembrem-se que as reviews são os salários da autora. Deixe uma e faça uma fanwritter feliz


	2. Gula - POV Castiel

**Gula**

Assim que resgatei Dean do Inferno, toda minha essência começara a ansiá-lo. Sentir sua pele queimada sob meus dedos e sua expressão de êxtase ao se libertar daquelas malignas correntes, fora algo que me enlaçou de tal forma, que não conseguiria deixá-lo mesmo se quisesse. Provavelmente porque há algo nele que me seduz, e me faz querer devorá-lo lentamente.

Em cada toque, uma corrente elétrica passa pelos átomos de meu receptáculo e penetra meus sentidos, eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Eram intenso meus desejos, assim como era minha fome pelo seu ser. O abraçava, o beijava, devorava cada pedaço daquela pele e nunca me senti satisfeito. Queria mais e sempre mais! Eu atacava aqueles agridoces lábios, enquanto seus gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto. Desejo absorver cada pequeno detalhe do caçador.

E mesmo após diversos encontros e orgasmos, eu nunca me canso. Sou como uma besta faminta que se alimenta sem ao menos pestanejar. Seus olhares me queimam, e eu necessito ter todas suas atitudes, sem exceções. Almejo todos os seus beijos, lágrimas e sua deliciosa pele salgada, que mordo excessivamente. Anseio por tudo que é relacionado a ele. Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei.

Eu tenho uma insana _Gula _por Dean Winchester.


	3. Temperança - POV Dean

**Temperança**

Em momento algum fui uma pessoa com autocontrole. Sempre gostei dos exageros e extrem

os. Jamais tentei ser uma pessoa melhor, por nunca achar um bom motivo para isso. Sempre vaguei de bares em bares, de casos em casos, de mulheres em mulheres. Nada é importante o suficiente para me fazer abandonar meus vícios, que eu vivia prazerosamente. Equilibrar minha vida nunca fora meu ponto forte.

Porém, os toques de Castiel me fizeram ser mais calmo. Seus beijos me relaxavam e me fazia querer ser um humano melhor para o anjo, porque ele era grandioso demais para mim. Sua luz me cegava intensamente cada vez que me olhava e eu, pela primeira vez, quis me controlar por alguém. Na verdade, foi muito fácil me deter daqueles pecados que tanto cometi. Castiel fazia tudo ser tão mais fácil.

E, até mesmo quando Castiel me leva a loucura quase todas as noites, são por causa dessas trocas de essências que fico cada vez mais feliz e equilibrado. Sinto que poderia fazer tudo sem me esforçar a conter meus instintos. Seu toque me tranquiliza e eu me perco em sua constante calmaria. Deus, muito obrigado.

Agora eu tenho uma insana _temperança_ por causa de Castiel.


	4. Soberba - POV Castiel

**Soberba**

No momento em que o caçador me prensou contra a parede e me beijou, eu senti um extremo orgulho por ter me escolhido. Sorria e esnobava a quem quer que fosse que eu pertencia a ele. Queria mostrar ao universo que Dean Winchester me desejava. Isso era tão surreal e onírico, que o mundo poderia desfalecer ao meu redor e eu não me importaria nem um pouco.

Tê-lo ao meu lado eleva meu o ego de tal maneira, que eu sei que poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Poderia ser um Caído¹, Deus, quiçá um humano. Conseguiria viver uma vida onde envelheçamos juntos e eu segure sua mão, dizendo aos curiosos que ele era meu, e somente meu. Afinal, era Dean e eu nunca irei me cansar de vangloriar que estávamos juntos.

E por causa dessa minha insana devoção, seguirei as palavras dele sem pestanejar, porque ele é superior a tudo e todos. Seus cabelos castanhos, seus olhos verdes e suas sutis sardas, tão alucinadamente egrégies! Tê-lo me basta, me completa, faz a vaidade me possuir simplesmente por tê-lo e espero que isso dure para sempre.

Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei.

Eu tenho uma grotesca _soberba _por ter o Dean.

* * *

_¹. Para quem não sabe, demônios são anjos caídos._


	5. Humildade - POV Dean

**Humildade**

Antes, eu era possuído pela soberba. Porém, no instante em que os doces lábios de Castiel me beijaram, senti como se ele sugasse toda minha prepotência. Percebi que eu era apenas um reles humano comparado a tal criatura.

Estar perto do _meu_ anjo me faz sentir diminuído, como se ele fosse importante e grandioso demais para estar ao meu lado. Sentir suas fortes mãos sobre minha carne e seus dentes maltratarem minha pele me simplifica. Faz-me ser apenas um a mais na multidão. Sua graça cega os meus sentidos e eu não me importo nem um pouco.

Não é como se eu fosse fraco, mas agora, eu conheço sua força e sei que não há como me igualar a ele. Castiel está muito acima de mim e isso me faz querer contemplá-lo a todo instante. Seus olhos, sua fala, seus gemidos... Tão magníficos que me falta o ar; Tão belos que me faz chorar.

E, mesmo reconhecendo minhas limitações, eu ainda hei de lutar para me igualar a ele. Atualmente, eu tenho motivos para ser um humano melhor, para que Castiel possa se orgulhar por estar comigo...

Deus, muito obrigado.

Eu tenho uma grotesca _Humildade_ por causa de Castiel.


	6. Inveja - POV Castiel

**Inveja**

Caim fora castigado por ter matado seu irmão por pura cobiça. Viveu renegado e possuído pelo mal que isso lhe causou. E eu tenho receio que o mesmo aconteça comigo, pois invejo monstruosamente tudo e todos que já tiveram contato com Dean.

Sua mãe, seu hambúrguer, seu pai, seu Impala, seu irmão, sua bebida, seu mentor, suas armas, suas amantes, seus acessórios, seus companheiros, suas roupas... Eu desejo ser tudo o que ele precisa, tudo o que ele é. Quero cobri-lo com o meu corpo e Graça até que ele não se importe com mais nada. Anseio toda sua devoção somente para mim.

Sinto-me egoísta por causa dessa minha possessividade. Tudo que possui um pouco da atenção do Wincherster tem meu mais puro e grotesco ódio, não consigo evitar. É como se eu não tivesse controle sobre meu receptáculo. Uma onda brutal me sufoca nesses sentimentos ruins e eu me afogo, tentando salvar-me na sua reminiscência... Dean sempre me resgata, porém, só de saber que ele me pertence, o medo de perdê-lo me domina, criando um ciclo vicioso que eu nunca poderei quebrar...

Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei.

Eu tenho uma sombria _Inveja_ por todos que já tiveram Dean Winchester.


End file.
